Tatanga
'Tatanga '''is the main villain of Super Mario Land, and a secondary antagonist in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, a game which Daisy was not featured in. He was the first alien villain in the Mario series, succeeded by Sir Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) and Princess Shroob (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). Characteristics & Personality Similarly to Princess Daisy, Tatanga's in-game sprite is only 8-bits, lacks colors and has very few features. His official artwork for the game is much more detailed. Tatanga is depicted as a minuscule mauve extraterrestrial. He has bat-like ears, large ovular eyes and spiked teeth. Tatanga appears to be shirtless. Unlike Princess Daisy's description which gives a glance on her personality, Tatanga's description simply explains his role in the game. We can find Tatanga's personality through his actions: he appears to be an intelligent strategist since he made the cunning plan of hypnotizing and enslaving all the inhabitants of Sarasaland and get the most powerful ones to guard the kingdoms. Tatanga seems to be independant since he has no officially confirmed allies. He isn't completely apathetic as he harbors a crush on Daisy and kidnaps her for that reason. However, it's possible he only loves Daisy's power and hold of a large territory. Super Mario Land Tatanga captures Princess Daisy in this game and hypnotizes the inhabitants of Sarasaland. The most powerful ones guard three of the four kingdoms (Birabuto Kingdom, Muda Kingdom and Easton Kingdom) of Sarasaland as the bosses, while Tatanga is the boss of the Chai Kingdom (the final kingdom). Mario fights Tatanga using the Sky Pop, while Tatanga fights using the Pagosu spaceship in the climatic final boss battle in World 4-3. Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Tatanga makes his second active appearance in this game. He is the boss of the Space Zone and is the guardian of the Space Golden Coin. Tatanga guards the coin in a significantly weaker and smaller spaceship. He attacks with his space craft, which is capable of firing energy weapons and dive bombing Mario.To beat him, Mario has to jump on Tatanga three times. Tatanga in SML2.png|Official Artwork TatangaLand2.png|In-game Sprite TatangaDefeat.png|Taronga after losing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the first Smash game in which Princess Daisy is a playable character, but this game also marks Tatanga's third video game appearance. He is featured as a spirit, the soul of a character that has been taken from its physical form. Tatanga's type is Primary and his class is Advanced. His strength is Shield and he posesses Bowser Jr's. alt Morton. Tatanga's theme for his spirit battle is Underground Theme - Super Mario Land. His Super Mario Land artwork is reused. Nintendo Comics System Tatanga appears as the villain in the Game Boy comic books spun off from the Nintendo Comics System, produced by the company Valiant. In the comics, Tatanga lives in an alternate dimension that exists within a Game Boy. However, the evil alien hypnotizes Herman Smirch, a human from New Jersey, causing the man to release Tatanga from the Game Boy. Upon arriving on Earth, Tatanga hopes to conquer the planet and rule it with an iron fist. Each time Tatanga is released, he always tries to conquer an Earth monument, such as Disney World or the World Trade Center. One time, Tatanga and his minions take over the Great Wall of China. However, Mario is always released from the Game Boy, and the hero inevitably brings the evil alien back to the Game Boy dimension. In the miniseries, Tatanga's relationship with Daisy is similar to the one between Princess Peach and Bowser, in that he appears to genuinely love the princess, with several of his attempted conquests being done solely in an attempt to impress her. Also in this series, he is considerably bigger and more muscular than in the games, has more pronounced fangs and claws, and wears a black uniform. His Pagosu is also able to assume a more humanoid form, making it resemble battle armor. Trivia * Despite various mentions throughout Daisy's biographies, Tatanga has only made two physical in game appearances to date. * Tatanga was never mentioned by name in-game despite being mentioned several times in Daisy's bios. * Interestingly in Wario Woods on SNES an alien very similar to Tatanga appeared. He has the exact same physical traits, the same height, the same skin color and like Tatanga he also comes from an unkown planet and is a part of an unknown alien species (said in the game). He is named Katsini: 8380367675029046131.png 8309723215074306746.gif *Tatanga makes a cameo in the DOS digital coloring game ''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up on the "Astronaut" page. Music Evil Alien Tatanga - Super Mario Land Super Mario Land Arranged - Fight (In The Presence of The Enemy ~ Enemy Transformation BGM) Boss Battle - Super Mario Land 2 Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Tatanga Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Land Category:Super Smash Bros.